


Happy Birthday, Mr. Commander

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also cake, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Rimming, erwin being happy, levi in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin thinks Levi forgot about his birthday (not that he cares, of course), but Levi is actually planning a surprise. A very, very special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Erwin! Where he is as happy as possible (because fuck Chapter 62).

It was Erwin's birthday. 

Not that he'd given it more than a second thought after he'd woken up and realized, or considered it anything other than just another day. He had more important things to worry about, of course. There was still work to be done, paperwork to sort through and the next expedition to plan, and funding to worry about, as always. None of that stopped because it was his birthday, and neither did the titans, so why should he? 

His friends that knew had long since stopped trying to get him to celebrate it, given his attitude, and simply just gave him a brief ‘Happy Birthday’ when they saw him or handed him small gifts. Mike had slapped him on the back that morning and slipped him a pack of expensive cigars, Hanji a book entitled Tradition & Innovation: A Brief History of Art Inside the Walls that he planned to look at later. 

He’d received a few other things from people that knew and cared enough: a small bottle of scotch from Nanaba and a very fancy, handcrafted sword from Nile and his family that he hadn’t the faintest idea what to do with. It had been delivered during the middle of the day in a huge, wooden box, and he’d opened it curiously in the middle of the floor in his office where it was still sitting. 

That had been it, had been all it had amounted to for the past few years too, and he was fine with it. Or, he was normally fine with it. As much as he kept trying to convince himself that he wasn’t lingering on the fact that it was his birthday, he was, and it was for a very specific reason. This year was different than the rest, because it happened to be the first birthday he’d had since he and Levi had started sleeping together. 

For some reason, he’d had a thought that morning about it, wondering with some hope whether he should expect anything from Levi. It was perhaps silly, but he found that the idea of Levi acknowledging his birthday made him feel warm. He would never expect a gift, of course, but he might consider putting away his work at any moment - just for the rest of the day, of course - to spend some time privately with Levi. Erwin had seen him a few times that day and he’d said nothing of the sort though, remaining tight-lipped and as seemingly unmoved about the day’s general events as he usually was. He tried not to be disappointed because it was pointless and not worth wasting his attention on, and Levi probably did not even know when his birthday was anyway, despite the fact that Erwin knew when his was and certainly didn’t plan to let it pass uncelebrated.

It was late now, past dinner, and he hadn’t seen him since afternoon. He had no idea if Levi was planning to come to see him that night, and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointment at the thought of him not coming at all. 

He tried not to think about it though so he could concentrate on work, and another hour passed before he finally heard the door to his adjacent bedroom open and a pair of familiar footsteps. It was Levi, he noted with a pleased flutter of his heart, but whatever mild excitement he felt immediately turned to confusion when he started hearing strange sounds instead of seeing Levi come through the door. There was rustling, and clinking noises that signaled Levi was taking off his gear. He raised an eyebrow at that, listening with a frown as he heard it hit the floor, and then what sounded like Levi bumping into a piece of furniture followed by a loud curse. 

He wondered what he was doing, and almost got up to go investigate himself. However, something told him to stay put, and besides, part of him wanted to see if Levi was going to come to him anyway. He stayed where he was seated behind his desk, and after a moment, the sounds stopped, and Erwin finally saw Levi’s head peek around the corner of the door. Their eyes met, and Levi looked him over with a deep frown, a very disapproving look on his face that Erwin could see from across the room.

“Why the hell are you still sitting there?” He said. “Its almost 9:00.”

“I need to finish this report.”

“On your birthday?”

Ah, so he did know, then, but just had not said anything. Erwin blinked at him, a frown of his own tugging at his lips now, and tried not to feel real disappointment at what he had truly been worrying about all along: that Levi knew it was his birthday, but just did not care. It shouldn't bother him, hadn't he been trying to tell himself all day that he didn't care about his own birthday? It was probably for the best anyway, he thought, looking down at the paper on his desk, thinking that he shouldn't have even bothered to hope that his birthday would be important to anyone else when he was the one who insisted on not celebrating it. 

“My work doesn’t go away just because its my birthday, Levi.” He said quietly, a somber tone creeping into his voice against his will.

“Tch.” Levi said, undeterred and with a scowl. “Just close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes? Why?”

“Just do it. Don’t open them until I tell you to.”

Erwin looked at him from behind his desk for a moment, studying him and wondering what he was doing, and feeling a flare of irritation well up inside him. What was this about? If Levi did not want to celebrate his birthday, then that was fine, but like he had told him, there was work to do and he didn’t have time for games. Still, Levi was staring at him in expectation, and he was curious despite everything else. He set his pen down with a pointed sigh, giving him one more look before he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 

He heard Levi move away from the door back into his room and then more rustling, before the sounds of him padding in his direction reached his ears. Erwin’s brows were drawn as he listened, hearing Levi’s quiet footsteps that told him he wasn’t wearing any shoes. The wooden floor creaked as he got closer until he was next to him, and Erwin heard clinking as he set something down on the desk. He felt his warmth as he stood beside him then, shifting on his feet, but he still did not tell Erwin to open his eyes.

“Levi.” Erwin said sharply after a few more seconds, feeling his normally vast patience for Levi start to slip, and anger at himself for acting so childish over something as inconsequential as a birthday. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Alright, shit.” Levi said, interrupting him with a deep breath. “You can look now.”

Erwin’s head was turned in Levi’s direction, and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his face. He was blushing and biting his lip in the way that he did when he was embarrassed, and with a sudden swell of his chest and widening of his eyes, Erwin immediately realized why. 

He was dressed in a pair of thin, black panties, a matching garter belt stretched over them. It was connected to the black stockings that covered his legs all the way up to his thighs by two straps, tight and standing out over his pale skin. The panties and garter were partially obscured though, almost hidden except for where they peeked out at the middle because Levi was dressed in a jacket - a large open one that stopped just at the tops of his thighs. 

It was his jacket, Erwin realized as he stared and took him in, the black suit jacket that he'd let him borrow months ago and never gotten back. Levi liked to wear it, and Erwin didn’t mind because he liked seeing him in it, a fact that he must have been more obvious about than he thought since Levi had it on now. 

“Levi, this is-” He began, sounding almost awed and reaching out a hand to slide it inside the jacket and grasp his hip. His thumb ran over the garter and panties, feeling the silky black material and looking to where they just barely covered the noticeable bulge between his legs. He heard Levi inhale softly when he touched him and suddenly his blood was on fire, the sight of Levi’s lean, compact body covered in his oversized jacket, wearing nothing but stockings and lingerie underneath was enough to make a searing heat rush and pool in his belly. 

His hand shot out quickly to grip his other hip, intending to pull Levi forward into his lap so he could have him closer, only to be stopped when he grabbed his wrists and stepped back.

“Wait, Erwin. Damn.” He said with a gasp. He didn’t quite sound unsure, but his voice wasn’t steady, and when Erwin looked up at him he was flushed redder than he’d almost ever seen him, a deep scarlet blush dusting the tops of his cheeks and over his nose. It made him smile because it looked so lovely, and he halted, taking his hands off him and sitting back as Levi had asked.

“What’s this for?” He said with a gesture, although with a newfound burgeoning happiness in his chest he believed he already knew the answer.

“Its your birthday, isn’t it?” Levi said. He bit his lip again, and Erwin watched, trying to listen to what he was saying instead of thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him there. “Did you think I forgot?”

“Ah, well-” 

“Idiot.” Levi said, his tone soft and quiet despite his words. He frowned, raising a hand to Erwin’s hair, pushing it back and running his fingers through it gently. “Is that why you were getting pissed off? I didn’t forget, I was just waiting.”

“To surprise me, yes, I understand now. I’m sorry, Levi, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. But thank you.” He said, taking Levi’s hand to lace their fingers together before bringing it to his lips. He kissed his knuckles gently, a sudden rush of gratitude rolling through him that replaced all of the negative feelings he’d been having before. 

Levi hadn’t forgotten about his birthday or not cared at all, he’d just been saving his gift for later. He’d obviously planned this and put thought into it, a fact which made it even more special. Now Erwin felt foolish for even doubting him and guilty for almost losing his patience, but it was all forgotten when Levi opened his mouth and averted his eyes, the red on his face starting to spread down over his neck.

“There's cake too. Isn't that what people normally eat on birthdays?" He mumbled, staring in the direction of Erwin's desk. 

“Cake?” Erwin asked, following his gaze and turning his head to see that, sure enough, there was a small, round cake setting on a plate on his desk. It was miniature sized and could probably fit in his palm - perfect for the two of them to share - and covered in fluffy chocolate icing and powdered sugar. Sliced strawberries were lined around the edge, and Erwin smiled, impressed at how fancy it looked, like it had come straight out of one of the bakeries in the capital.

“Where did you get that?” He asked, because chocolate was expensive and a luxury, not to mention the strawberries. They weren’t always easy to find, especially this time of year, but they looked fresh and juicy, and staring at the cake, Erwin’s mouth started to water.

“I made it. Earlier, in the kitchen. I saved up to buy the ingredients and ordered the chocolate through the bakery in town."

"You didn't have to do that, Levi." Erwin said, looking between him and the cake, feeling a mixture of both guilt and awe that Levi had spent portions of his salary on him. “But it looks delicious.”

"It's not a big deal, its just a cake. I got a discount anyway after I told the baker who I was." Levi said, crossing his arms and looking irritated at the memory.

Erwin nearly chuckled, knowing how much Levi didn't care for the attention that came with his abilities and fame, amused that he had used it for this. He looked at the cake again and leaned forward, intending to reach for the fork that was setting nearby the plate, but Levi stopped him before he could by grabbing his wrist again.

“Wait, let me get it.” He said quickly, snapping his mouth shut and then opening it again after a brief pause, speaking as if to explain his sudden outburst. “You’ll ruin it if you cut it wrong.”

"Of course." Erwin said, sitting back while Levi stepped forward. 

Levi moved over to the desk to grab the plate, leaning over for a brief moment and giving Erwin a perfect view of the bottom of his ass peeking out from his jacket. The garter straps pulled at the top of the stockings, trailing up the backs of his thighs until they disappeared beneath the hem of it. Even though he couldn’t see, Erwin could imagine them curving deliciously over his cheeks, digging into the ample flesh and the panties just slightly. It was enough to make him have to spread his legs for his rapidly hardening cock, resisting the urge to reach out and touch just as Levi turned around with the small plate in his hands. 

His eyes flickered down to where Erwin’s bulge was, staring for a moment before looking back up at his face. His swallow was obvious, and when he bit his already red bottom lip again Erwin’s smile just grew wider. 

He didn’t know why Levi’s embarrassment was so endearing to him, but it was. Perhaps it was because he was normally so stubborn and prickly, but when they were alone like this it didn’t take much of his attention to melt his seemingly rough exterior. Levi always struggled, fighting it the whole way, and it was that which Erwin found so amusing. He wasn’t as bad now that they’d grown more comfortable together, but for some reason tonight he was acting as full of nerves as he had been the first time they’d done this. 

Perhaps it was the outfit, or the fact that he had made him a very nice cake that he’d obviously put a lot of effort into for his birthday, all of which showed that he cared. It was the first time either one of them had done anything like this, really, and it was much more than Erwin would have ever expected, especially considering that a few moments ago he had been sure Levi hadn't even wanted to bother. 

“Levi, come here, please.” Erwin said softly in what he hoped was an encouraging tone, feeling nothing but affection in his chest when he looked at Levi's conflicting scowl and red cheeks. 

Levi obeyed, climbing into his lap carefully with the plate of cake. As soon as he was within reach, Erwin wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest and into a tight hug. Levi cursed, tensing up and maneuvering the plate out of the way before he relaxed against him and sighed. Erwin had slid an arm around his waist, his other hand moving to grip his neck so he could turn Levi's head for the kiss he’d been wanting to give him since he’d first opened his eyes and seen him standing there. Levi leaned into it despite his earlier insistence to wait, his mouth pliant and opening immediately, while his free hand grasped the front of Erwin’s shirt tightly.

They stayed like that for a moment, Erwin holding Levi against him, the only sounds in the room that of their excited kissing until Erwin slid a hand down to brush against Levi’s ass. He pulled away with a jerk then, his thin brows drawn and giving Erwin a look that would have screamed irritation if he didn’t know better. 

“Hands off, Erwin.” Levi said, sounding more breathless than he had before. “I didn’t slave away making this fucking cake for you not to eat it.”

“My apologies, it’s just difficult for me to keep my hands off of you when you’re dressed like this.” Erwin said. 

Rather than let go of him completely, though, he just slid his hands down to grasp Levi’s thighs, fingers slipping around and underneath the straps of the garter to play with them idly. Levi frowned but said nothing, giving Erwin a look from underneath his eyelashes that threatened to break the thin shred of patience he was trying to hold onto.

How could Levi blame him, for wanting to touch him so badly? He was wearing almost nothing, and what did cover his body was made up of enticing black silk and smooth satin. And then there was the jacket, his jacket, that Levi wore over everything like he was saying all of it was for him. If Levi himself was the present, then the jacket was the gift wrap, and Erwin was having an increasingly hard time not ripping it off and taking him like he wanted to. 

Still, he could wait though, if that was what Levi was asking. He’d gone out of his way to make him a delicious looking chocolate cake, and it was obviously important to Levi that he enjoy it. 

“Can I have a bite, then?” Erwin asked in what he hoped was a sweet tone, looking into his eyes and watching Levi flush all over again. 

He blinked and picked up the fork nonetheless, sinking the utensil into the cake and breaking him off a generous piece that was covered in the thick icing. He made sure to scoop up a large strawberry at the last moment, and Erwin opened his mouth eagerly, leaning forward as Levi brought the fork up to his lips carefully and making sure not to drop any crumbs. 

As soon as the piece of cake was nearing his mouth, Erwin grabbed Levi’s wrist and brought it toward him the rest of the way, holding his hand there so he could wrap his lips around the fork. When he tasted it he immediately smiled around the mouthful, pulling Levi’s hand away and sliding the fork out of his closed mouth, making sure to keep eye contact with Levi the entire time. 

He made a pleased sound in his throat as he tasted it, the rich chocolate taste mixing with the sweet strawberries on his tongue. It was as delicious as it looked, the cake part moist and light and flavorful, and the icing smooth and creamy. Not that Erwin was surprised - Levi had proven to be an excellent cook the few times he had done so - but just after one bite, he was quite sure it was the best cake he had ever had. 

Levi seemed to overcome the battle he was having between his stubbornness and wanting to please him, and fed him another large bite without him having to ask, bringing the cake up to his mouth as soon as he’d swallowed the first piece. He watched him the entire time, staring at where his lips wrapped around the fork and how he licked them when he was done, his eyes taking in the small smile on his face before Levi gave him a third bite.

“It’s very, very good, Levi.” Erwin said from around a mouthful of cake, rubbing his thighs while he spoke. “Chocolate is my favorite. How did you know?”

“It wasn’t hard to guess from the way you practically drool over all the damn pastries when we go to town.” Levi said, and Erwin raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth for another bite as he thought.

Levi was referring to the bakery in town, obviously, that they often passed on their way to get supplies or to go to meetings. It always had its doors open, the smell of delicious bread and pies wafting out onto the street and breaking up the usual smell of manure and smoke. It wasn’t those things that Erwin really noticed though, but the desserts that the bakery placed on a table outside. Pastries like Levi said, and tiny little cakes, half of them covered in chocolate icing or topped with hardened dollops of it. He couldn’t help but wonder what they might taste like when they passed, but he was surprised that Levi had noticed something that subtle. 

“I didn’t think I was that obvious.” He murmured after he’d swallowed his last bite, opening his mouth and waiting for Levi to give him his next piece.

“You only stare at two things like that, Erwin. Chocolate, and my ass.”

At that, Erwin laughed abruptly, the sound of it filling the room and making Levi roll his eyes.

“I suppose that’s true.” He said, sliding his hands up Levi’s thighs and over his hips to cup both his ass cheeks. He squeezed the firm muscle, hard enough to make Levi flinch and frown, shifting against him and against the sudden tight grip on his bottom. “I just can’t seem to help myself. And now I have both of them, together. I’m a lucky man.”

“Lucky I put up with you for being such a pervert.” Levi murmured, feeding him another mouthful of chocolate cake and strawberries. Erwin groped his ass again while he chewed, tracing the edge of the panties with his fingers teasingly and dipping them underneath the garter straps.

“You’re the one wearing lingerie.” He said, swallowing and looking at what remained of the cake, speaking again before Levi had a chance to snap something back. “Ah, the cake is almost gone and you haven’t had a bite yet. Don’t you want to try some?”

Erwin watched as Levi’s eyes slid over to look at the plate, taking in how much was left. It hadn’t been very large, and Erwin had eaten over half of it already. Before Levi could say anything, Erwin took the fork out of his hand and broke off a large piece, scooping up one of the last strawberries to make sure he tasted everything at once. 

“Here.” He said, bringing the fork to his lips gently, watching his small round mouth open to take in the cake. 

A dab of icing got caught on his bottom lip when Erwin pulled away, and as Levi chewed and swallowed he reached up with his other hand to cup his face and wipe it away with his thumb. He kept his finger there and Levi opened his mouth, his eyes going lidded as Erwin pushed just the tip of it inside. He felt Levi’s lips close around it, his warm, wet tongue laving at the pad of his thumb to lick the chocolate off, sucking when Erwin pushed it further into his mouth. He did all of it while keeping their eyes locked the entire time, Erwin only breaking the gaze himself to look down at where Levi’s plush lips were wrapped around his finger. 

Suddenly, the room felt too warm, and even though Levi was straddling his lap and inches away from his chest, he wasn’t close enough. He let his eyes wander while Levi raised his hand to cover the back of Erwin’s on his face, taking in how he was dressed again - the panties, garters, stockings, and jacket that covered him sending urges through him that were so strong, he immediately decided they’d had enough cake. 

“Levi.” Erwin said, taking a breath and struggling to retain some sense of control. 

He dragged his finger out of Levi's mouth and over his wet, red lips, staring at how they were parted enticingly, taking in his flushed face and hooded eyes and the sudden shortness of his breath. He could feel the ghost of it tickling the skin of his hand with each rise and fall of his chest, and abruptly slid his fingers around to cup the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss that was much more eager than the one they’d shared before. 

Levi's lips, although always sweet to Erwin, were now even sweeter because of the cake. He tasted like chocolate, traces of the rich flavor lingering in his mouth and on his tongue, only making Erwin kiss him more hungrily. Levi made a small noise in the back of his throat in response, and that was all Erwin needed to break apart just long enough to take the plate out of his hand and slide it back onto the desk. He dropped the fork too and it made a loud clatter, but he barely heard it, paying no attention to any potential mess in favor of cupping Levi's face again, this time with both hands. 

"You taste good." He murmured with a small smile, running his thumb across one cheek. 

Levi huffed, running his tongue along his bottom lip slowly, squirming in Erwin's lap until he was pressed right up against him and wrapping his arms around his neck to look him in the eye. 

"Yeah? Well, happy birthday, you bastard." He said, the slightest hint of a playful tone in his voice. "Are you going to take your present now, or what?"

Erwin did not need to be told twice, pulling Levi's face back down to his and kissing him with enough ferocity to make Levi moan in his throat. Levi's patience, always rather thin anyway when it came to this, had apparently slipped away completely now that they were done eating. He fisted his hands in Erwin’s shirt and pulled at it, arching his back and inviting Erwin’s hands back to his ass. Erwin cupped his cheeks again now that he was sure Levi wasn’t going to protest, spreading them apart and rubbing down his thighs, squeezing and kneading the flesh until Levi, spurred on by the touch, was grinding against him excitedly in response.

Erwin could feel the silk from the panties beneath his hands as he played with his ass, the tight garter straps shifting when he slid his fingers underneath. He pulled one back and snapped it against the bottom of Levi's thigh, unable to stop himself from chuckling into their kiss when Levi flinched in surprise and jerked his hips forward sharply. The fabric was cool against his fingertips, a contrast to Levi’s warm skin, and fit him so snugly that it barely covered his ass crack. The stockings felt good too, soft and smooth, and the more Erwin ran his hands over him the more heated he felt, the urge to pin Levi down on the desk, to take him as he had so delicately put it, growing with every touch and movement of Levi’s hips.

He moved abruptly, grabbing Levi by the thighs to pick him up and depositing him on the edge of the desk. He intended to lean over him but after a glimpse of how he looked, he stopped, his breath nearly catching in his chest at what he saw.

Levi had been dropped on the surface so suddenly that he'd almost fallen back, catching himself with one hand and leaning back against it. The large jacket had slipped partially down his arm, revealing one pale, perfect shoulder and parts of his chest. His legs were spread, and that was where Erwin's eyes went to next, taking in the tight panties that were just barely containing his hard cock. He could see the outline of it beneath them, and that of his balls below that, flashes of the skin of his thighs visible between the black fabric that covered his crotch and legs.

It made him positively ache from how tempting he looked and how much he wanted him, so much so that he reached up to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. Levi watched the movements of his hand and saw where he was looking, leaning back on both his elbows and spreading his legs wider. 

"Come on, Erwin, are you just gonna stare at me all day?" He said, opening his mouth and running his tongue along his bottom lip. 

"I could." Erwin said, abandoning his quest to remove his shirt despite his words, leaning over like he'd wanted to before and pushing Levi flat onto the desk by grabbing his wrists. "I'm not sure you understand how good you look." 

"Does that mean you like it? I wasn’t sure, but you like other weird shit too."

Levi had been looking at Erwin, but averted his gaze when he said that and dropped his lips into an unsure frown. 

“Of course I like it.” Erwin said with a small smile, kissing him slowly and licking away the last traces of the chocolate flavor still lingering in his mouth. “I like it very, very much. You look lovely. Mouthwatering, even. And you feel so good beneath me. I’m tempted to just rip all of this off and fuck you right here.”

“Then why don’t you?” Levi said, arching his back and tilting his head to look at Erwin from beneath his eyelashes, exposing the length of his neck and the smooth skin that covered it. 

Erwin was unable to stop himself from pressing his lips to it, burying his face there and attacking it with hungry kisses, trailing his mouth from beneath his jaw down to his collarbone. He sucked a mark there, letting his teeth graze over the bone beneath his skin and tearing one of his hands away from Levi’s wrists to slide it down his body. 

“Because.” He breathed, gripping his thigh and digging his fingers into it and the soft satin of the stocking. “I want to enjoy my present.”

He heard Levi breathing above him, every intake of air coming quicker the more his lips moved over his skin. All of the attention had him squirming and trying to press himself closer to him anywhere he could, his free hand grabbing at Erwin's shoulder as soon as he'd let go of his wrist. Levi's soft sighs and pants were like music to his ears, spurring him onward because he wanted to hear more, wanted to enjoy every sound he made and every part of him like he'd said. 

He kissed over Levi's chest slowly, pushing aside the lapels of the jacket and breathing in his scent, letting his lips linger everywhere he pressed them to. When he reached a nipple he mouthed at it, let his tongue swirl around the nub. Only when he latched his teeth around it did Levi make a sound, a small noise in his throat that just made Erwin do it again. He paid attention to the other too after that, then let go of the wrist he was still holding to slide his fingers across his stomach. Levi inhaled, the muscles of his abdomen contracting at the light touch, and Erwin's mouth followed, trailing down to kiss at the sensitive skin. 

It was soft, but underneath that was firm, hard muscle, the ridges of which Erwin ran his tongue over and between until Levi was arching and digging his fingers into his shoulders. 

"Erwin, stop fucking teasing." He panted, the end of his sentence turning into a muffled gasp when Erwin licked around his belly button. 

His words made Erwin look up though, lifting his head to find Levi looking down at him with an expression he knew well. It was one of heat and longing, but also impatience, and he knew Levi was quickly becoming frustrated with wanting more. 

"But it's my birthday, Levi."

"You were the one telling me you couldn't stop working earlier whether it was your birthday or not. Do you want to be here all night?"

"What if I do? Aren't you mine to do as I wish with tonight? Or was that not your intention?"

Erwin was teasing him, knowing that Levi would not argue with him. He was right, and Levi just scowled, clenching his jaw when Erwin dipped his head back down to kiss at his belly again. 

"Don't worry." Erwin said though, as Levi fell back against the desk. "I'm just getting to the good part."

"The good part? - ah!" Levi started, his question trailing off into a small gasp when Erwin abruptly moved to mouth at his bulge. 

He pulled away just as quickly though, standing up to hook a foot behind the leg of his chair behind him to drag it forward, close enough so he could sit down and position his face between Levi's spread thighs. 

Rather than go directly back to his crotch again though, he ran his hands up his legs, feeling the satin of the stockings that covered the thick muscle of Levi's calves and thighs. He admired how they looked again, staring at how tight they were and how they clung to his skin, how the black material seemed to outline the shape of his legs perfectly. He felt like he couldn't get enough of touching him and of looking at him like this, and bent to rub his cheek against the top of one smooth stocking before pressing his mouth to the bare skin of Levi's thigh. 

"You really like this shit, don't you?" Levi said, his breath short and face red. He'd shifted to sit up again, watching Erwin and biting his lip. 

"I do." Erwin said. His voice was low, and as he took his time kissing up the inside of his leg, sucking marks into the sensitive skin and letting his teeth scrape across it, he felt heat flush across his face the closer he got to Levi's crotch. 

"You smell good." He said, mouthing one last time right underneath where Levi's bare skin met the edge of his panties, inhaling his scent. He sounded breathy himself, and he felt excitement curl in his belly as he nosed at Levi's balls and let his lips open up around one through the fabric. “I bet you taste good too.”

The silk of the panties was soft against his nose and mouth, and they were so tight that Erwin could easily feel the outline of Levi's sac with his tongue. He pressed the flat of it against his balls, sucking lightly through the fabric. Above him, Levi let out a sharp gasp, cursing and squirming more and grabbing at Erwin's shoulder in an attempt to keep his head there. Erwin licked a line up his covered shaft after that, tasting a hint of bitterness from the pre-come that had soaked completely through the entire front of the panties.

"Where did you get these, Levi?" He asked suddenly, pulling away to look at him. 

"What? Why the fuck are you asking that right now?" Levi said breathlessly. He'd laid his head back down but now he looked up again, squinting at Erwin with his mouth open. 

Erwin let his fingers slide underneath the straps of one garter again, playing with it before he shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"I mailed the order in months ago and paid some kid to go pick it up. I waited around the corner and he brought me the package." Levi said, the words spilling quickly from between his lips. "Why does it matter?" 

"Did you use your name?"

"No, fuck. Even if I did, it's not like they would assume it was for you. They'd probably just think it was for some woman I was fucking, and then there'd be rumors about it."

"Hm." Erwin said, barely hearing the last part as he slid his hands up to catch Levi's sides, pressing his thumbs to his hip bones and dipping his head back down. 

He hadn't been worried about anyone finding out, he knew Levi was careful. Rather, he'd just wanted confirmation that he'd paid money for it, which he now had and which made his chest swell. Levi shouldn't have, really, because in addition to the ingredients for the cake he'd bought this too, and the satin of the stockings and the silk of the panties and garter couldn't have been cheap. It was high quality, and considering how he would have been happy to just spend some time with Levi for the night, it was all much more than he deserved. 

Erwin kissed at the exposed skin between Levi's panties and his garter, feeling almost overwhelmingly grateful for the man in front of him all of a sudden. 

"Thank you, Levi." He murmured, nuzzling his nose over the hair on Levi's lower belly, inhaling his scent again. "I'm not exactly sure how to repay you."

"Don't be stupid, why would you repay me? It's your birthday, this is what people do, isn't it?" 

"I wouldn't know, really." Erwin said. "But either way, I have at least a few ideas in mind." 

Levi opened his mouth to say something else, closing it back immediately when Erwin moved his fingers to start sliding the panties down over his erect cock. Erwin's eyes were only on his face for half a second longer, because as soon as the tip was clear and the rest of it sprung free he was staring at that, looking at how swollen it was and how much pre-come had smeared around the head. 

He'd intended to pull the panties off the rest of the way but he couldn't help himself - watching the black silk slide over Levi's cock and slowly reveal it had made him extremely aware of how hard and hot he was himself. He was flushed under his shirt, and arousal hung heavy and low in his stomach, the want for Levi nearly overriding whatever remaining patience he had left. Leaning forward, he couldn't resist wrapping his lips around the head of Levi's cock, swirling his tongue around it and sucking gently to make sure he licked up all of the pre-come that had leaked there. 

Levi's head hit the desk faster than Erwin could flick his eyes up to look at him, so instead he just focused his ears on the sharp inhale that left his lips and the way he immediately lifted his hips towards his mouth. Erwin felt his face burning, and struck by another bout of urgency and feeling like his blood was going to boil over if he didn’t get a better taste of Levi, he grabbed at his thighs and dragged him forward more. He lifted one of his legs up to drape it over his shoulder and jerked the panties down the rest of the way, pulling away enough to lick at his now exposed balls, running his tongue all the way up his shaft and dipping the tip of it into his slit. 

Levi made a noise that was half a hiss and half a gasp, and Erwin nearly hummed in contentment when he took him between his lips again, his brows drawing in concentration and breathing in through his nose. He really did enjoy the way Levi smelled down there like he'd said, the way he felt in his mouth and how he tasted. Most of all though, he enjoyed all the sounds Levi made and the way he writhed when he was licking or sucking between his legs, because it was one of the only ways he could give him pleasure without getting distracted by his own, or having to focus on opening him up.

Erwin bobbed up and down, letting his cheeks hollow out, sucking eagerly and squeezing Levi's thigh when his heel dug into his back and he finally let out a breathy moan. More followed as he worked himself down his cock in one motion, swallowing him completely as if it was nothing until his nose was pressed against Levi's belly. It was easy for him to do it, for whatever reason, and it was a trick that always had Levi's hips jerking beneath him. 

He was doing it now, raising his ass off the desk, the sounds he was making in response to the feeling of Erwin's warm, tight throat wrapped around his dick making his own twitch in his pants. He kept moving, and soon enough Levi's hand found its way to his hair, his fingers wrapping around the strands and pulling, the sharp tug making a moan of Erwin's own rise low in his throat before he could stop it. 

Levi arched off the desk beneath him, but whether it was from the vibrations from the sound, the particularly hard suck Erwin had given, or the way he was now pressing the palm of his other hand against his balls Erwin didn't know, but it was just another second later before he was calling out his name in a choked out voice. 

"Erwin-" Levi said with a gasp, fingers tightening and loosening again in his hair. Erwin had closed his eyes but he opened them then, looking up at Levi who had glanced down at him. "I'm gonna come if you keep - stop! I should be doing this to you. Erwin, shit!"

"To me? Why is that?" Erwin said, pulling off with a lewd sound and wiping some of the saliva from his chin. 

"Because it's your goddamn birthday, why do I have to keep reminding you?" 

Levi still had his hand in his hair, and he shoved his head away from him even further, sitting up and using the foot that wasn't draped over his back to push him back in his chair. He shrugged off the jacket quickly, and was almost frantic as he slid off the desk and between Erwin's spread thighs, settling on his knees and moving to hastily undo his belt. 

"That doesn't matter, Levi." Erwin said, watching him with a small smile, noting his disheveled hair and how flushed he was now from the pleasure he'd been receiving. 

"Shut up and let me suck your dick."

Erwin noticed the tip of his pink tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he fumbled with his harness and zipper, staring as it slid across his lips when he finally pulled his cock free. It was a relief to finally have his pants undone, and when it sprung free and Levi eyed it with a longing he couldn’t hide Erwin was too entranced to protest any further. Levi didn't waste any time leaning forward, placing open mouthed kisses along his shaft, sucking at the skin and nibbling just lightly enough to make Erwin gasp.

His cock bobbed from Levi’s attention, and before he could wrap a hand around the base to steady it a drop of pre-come had smeared across his nose and cheek. Levi didn’t seem to mind, and just licked at what had dribbled down the head of his cock as Erwin had done before, wetting the tip of it with his saliva before he got to work. 

While Erwin liked to take his time, Levi always went faster, lapping at his length quickly to help ease the way, tracing a vein all the way up with the tip of his tongue before sucking the head between his lips. He nearly groaned at the sensation when he started to take him in, the wet heat of his mouth making his lips fall open. He sank down into the chair, his hands moving to cup Levi's head, wiping at the come that had smeared on his cheek and watching his eyes flutter open again at the sudden touch. 

"That's good, Levi. Don't stop." He said breathily, running his fingers through his hair. 

Levi didn't stop, of course, closing his eyes again at the praise and working his cock down his throat with determination. It felt good, and watching it disappear inch by inch into Levi's mouth as he bobbed up and down made it hard for him to sit still. But he didn't move, didn't jerk his hips up into Levi's mouth like Levi had done to him earlier. Instead he just watched him, cupped his chin and the side of his face with one hand, caressing the bottom of his stretched lips with his thumb while holding his hair back with the other. 

Once he’d managed to fit him all the way down his throat - a feat which Erwin would never fail to be amazed by - he started sliding his mouth up and down his length in earnest. He couldn’t hold back a breathy moan, spreading his legs wider and letting his head fall back against the chair. He still kept his eyes on Levi though, watching how he changed pace, moving slower but sucking him hungrily now. Each strong pull from his mouth had his control faltering, and it wasn’t long before he was rolling his hips every time Levi drew back in an attempt to keep as much of his cock as possible in his warm mouth.

He stared down at him, watching his face, looking at how his thin brows drew down in concentration and how wide his mouth was stretched out around his cock. His eyelashes - surprisingly long - brushed across the tops of his reddened cheeks, covered by the blush that swept over his nose and up to his ears. For a moment, Erwin marveled at how gentle and well, sweet, he looked like this, when other times, especially on the battlefield, he looked fierce and almost terrifying. He ran his fingers through his hair again, letting out another low moan when Levi moved and his cock bumped the back of his throat, and could even feel his own face heating up with something when Levi opened his eyes to look up at him. 

“Ah, Levi…” He gasped, his hips rising off the chair when Levi pulled off of him suddenly.

He licked his reddened lips before lapping at the swollen head of his cock once more, sliding his hands up Erwin’s thighs and around to grip his ass.

“Is this how you wanna come, Erwin?” Levi said, his voice hoarse. “Down my throat, or do you want to fuck me?”

Erwin could have come like this, easily, and it probably wouldn’t have take that much longer. He could already feel the heat and tightness growing in his belly from Levi’s skilled mouth, but as Levi bent to nuzzle at his cock again he let his eyes sweep over him, down his back to where he could see his thighs on the floor. He eyed the stockings, remembered how his ass looked in the panties, and immediately slid both his hands down to grip his shoulders and push him back.

“I don’t think I could pass up the opportunity to fuck you while you’re wearing that. Come here.”

Levi obeyed immediately, climbing into his lap so fast that he was practically scrambling, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm so he could plant his mouth over Erwin’s in a hard kiss. Erwin grabbed at his ass, squeezing harshly, unable to stop the low guttural sound that rumbled in his chest when Levi bit down on his bottom lip in response.

“Here?” Levi panted between kisses, grinding his cock against Erwin’s. “Or how about you bend me over on the desk and fuck me from behind? That way you can see how much your fat cock splits my ass. What about that, Erwin?”

Levi was teasing him, pulling at his clothing and running his hands over his chest, practically writhing in his lap to rub their cocks together. It was working, too, because at his words, Erwin suddenly felt a rush of arousal go through him that was so strong it felt like his blood was boiling. All he could think about was how much he wanted Levi, how much he wanted to pin him down and bury himself inside him over and over again until Levi couldn’t speak anymore.

“I think this time I’ll have you on the bed.” Was his quick response, said in a tone that sounded rough even to his ears. He squeezed Levi’s ass one last time and grabbed him, picking him up easily as he rose from the chair.

Levi grunted in agreement, wrapping his legs around him and immediately going to work on the buttons on his shirt that were still closed. He pulled them open so quickly that Erwin was surprised they didn’t pop, and bent to press his mouth to his chest while he carried him the rest of the way to the bed. 

When they entered the other room Erwin shut the door behind them, kneeling on the bed to lay Levi down in one movement. He stood back up to pull his shirt off and remove his boots and pants, looking down at Levi who was now sprawled out beneath him with his legs spread. He looked excited and wanting, staring at Erwin’s now naked form with bright eyes, flushed all over with his cock still sticking out of the panties. He moved to grab for Erwin’s when he kneeled back onto the bed but he stopped him, wrapping a hand around his thigh to roll him over in one smooth motion.

He leaned over him, reaching for the oil on the bedside table so he could coat his fingers, suppressing a groan when Levi just squirmed and stuck his ass in the air in an attempt to grind it against his crotch. Erwin rubbed his hand over one of Levi’s ass cheeks, taking great enjoyment out of pushing the panties to the side so he could slide two slicked up fingers at his entrance, teasing him briefly before slipping them inside. Most of the time he would start with one, but Levi had managed to get him so worked up that he was feeling impatient. Besides, it wasn’t like he couldn’t take it - Erwin had learned a long time ago that Levi enjoyed this, liked feeling the stretch and burn of something in his ass as long as it wasn’t too much.

Erwin watched as true to form, Levi’s breath hitched beneath him at what must have been the sudden pressure, but let out a pleased moan when Erwin drew his fingers out a few moments later that was so loud it made his own cock twitch. He jerked his other hand up to grip Levi’s hip so he wouldn’t be tempted to stroke himself, and dug his fingers into the skin in an effort to hold him still so he could finger him like he wanted.

Erwin opened him up easily, stroking his insides and twisting his fingers in the way that he knew would make Levi squirm, adding a third after a few moments until Levi was keening beneath him. He was stretched out on the bed, his arms above his head so he could grip the sheets, pushing back against Erwin’s hand as best he could. Erwin had a perfect view of his ass like this, of how the panties still hugged one cheek and how the garter straps snaked up the backs of his thighs, the sight of it all and the sounds Levi was making causing him to think about how he’d look and act with his cock inside him instead.

After that, one pleading moan of his name from Levi was all it took for him to withdraw his fingers, spreading the oil over his cock and pulling Levi up onto his hands and knees. He pulled the panties to the side again, palmed at his ass with one hand to spread his cheeks and positioned his cock at his entrance with the other. He nudged at it with the head, and when it slipped inside he let out a gasp at the sudden tightness squeezing him.

It was all he could do every time to not bury himself inside the welcoming warmth of Levi’s body in one stroke, but instead he just thrusted shallowly, working his cock into him with slow, careful rolls of his hips. Levi was panting beneath him, his back arched and his fingers digging into the bedding. He looked at Erwin over his shoulder once he’d finally slid into place, his cheeks ruddy and his forehead sweaty, and their eyes locked.

“What was it you said earlier?” Erwin breathed, looking back down to where he was lodged inside Levi’s ass. He palmed his cheeks again, spreading them apart to see where his rim was stretched red and tight around the base of his cock. He ran his thumb over it, right where they were joined, and slid his eyes back up just in time to watch Levi bite his lip and turn his head again in an attempt to hide the sound that left his throat. “About me fucking you from behind so I could see how wide my cock split your ass?”

“Bastard. Just move.” Levi said, practically choking on the words as Erwin drew back before he could even finish.

Erwin pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back in, relishing the harsh cry that left Levi’s lips as he did so. He did it again, grabbing at the garter belt Levi wore and wrapping his fingers around it, using it as leverage to thrust into him harder and harder as he kept moving. He pulled Levi back roughly to meet every steady press of his hips, his crotch slapping firmly against the backside of Levi’s ass cheeks.

“Like this? Or do you want it harder?” Erwin said, pulling back slowly only to push back in hard, jerking Levi back against him. He held him there and grinded into his ass, a groan leaving his lips when he felt Levi clenching around him. 

“Harder. Now.” Levi moaned, the sound muffled because he’d already fallen forward to bury his face into his arms on the bed. 

It left his ass sticking up into the air, his back arched and curved beautifully, and still held by the firm grip Erwin had on his garter belt. He tightened his fingers around it and obliged Levi, increasing his pace and thrusting into him so fast and hard that the bed was making creaking noises beneath them. He could barely hear it over the sound of his hips and balls slapping against Levi’s ass, or the loud, rough sounds that were coming out of his mouth every time he pushed into him.

Suddenly, though, he wanted to see his face, because he could imagine how his expression would be twisted in pleasure and how his mouth always hung open, and pulled out long enough to flip him over onto his back. Levi cursed under his breath at the sudden movement while Erwin grabbed at his legs, wrapping his fingers around his calves and pushing them back over his chest. He repositioned himself between them and together they shifted, Levi almost frantically squirming in his grip to reach between them for Erwin's cock. He directed the head between his spread thighs, pressing it back against his entrance and pulling at the panties himself to make sure they stayed out of the way. Erwin rolled his hips and sank back in with one stroke, and he groaned himself when he saw the way Levi moaned in pleasure and relief, letting his head drop back against the bed instantly.

He looked as fucked out as Erwin had imagined, his mouth wide open and eyes half closed while Erwin thrusted into him, arching his back and shoving a hand into the panties to grasp his cock after a few moments. He watched him slide his hand up and down it - leisurely at first and then faster and in time with the movements of his hips - before sweeping his eyes up his body to look at his face. 

"There, Erwin, fuck-" He moaned when Erwin pushed his legs back so far that it lifted his ass off the bed, the angle suddenly causing Levi’s jaw to go slack. 

He focused on that spot, hammering it relentlessly with his cock until he was panting, his ragged breathing matching Levi’s beneath him. He was still watching him, could tell he was close from the desperate movements of his hand and the way he was moaning like he couldn't control it. He could barely catch his breath himself but he didn't stop, couldn't stop now because he was too caught up in watching Levi lose himself. 

Another moment and Levi tensed up, biting down hard on his lip before he finally came with a sobbing moan, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth open in a wide "o." Erwin stared at him, looked at his flushed, sweaty face and the way his expression froze in pleasure for a moment, and found he had stopped moving. Levi had spilled all over his hand, jerking himself a few more times before he relaxed, and then cracked open one of his eyes to look up at Erwin a few seconds later.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" He said, panting hard, wiping his sweaty bangs off his forehead. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Erwin stayed silent for a moment, struck by a sudden wave of affection in his chest, stronger than anything he’d felt earlier. It was nearly overwhelming, but he managed to keep himself as composed as he could as close as he was to an orgasm, and closed his mouth to swallow. 

"You. You’re perfect." He said, letting go of Levi's legs to lean forward over him. "You’re perfect, Levi."

Erwin kissed him before he could protest and started moving again, breaking apart with a gasp when Levi wrapped his legs around him and rolled his hips back against him. He made a whining sound in his throat and Erwin buried his face into his neck, thrusting into him while the pleasure built hotly at the base of his spine and his movements grew more erratic. It wasn't long after that he finally came too, letting out a quiet groan against Levi's skin and stilling inside him suddenly. Levi had wrapped his arms around him, and somewhere in the back of his mind behind the blinding pleasure he could feel his hands moving through his hair gently.

A few seconds later he looked up, pressing his mouth to Levi’s again. They kissed messily, both still trying to catch their breath between their lips and tongues, and Erwin slid his arms underneath Levi’s back to pull him up to his chest. He hugged him tight, the feelings from earlier persisting and growing stronger, and kissed him so hard that Levi grabbed his face with both hands to pull his head away. 

“Shit, Erwin.” He said breathily, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Let me fucking breath.”

“Sorry.” Erwin said, unable to keep the smile off his face as he stared down at him. He brought his hand up to grasp one of Levi’s, pulling it over his cheek and to his lips so he could kiss his palm. “Thank you for doing all of this.”

If Levi’s face wasn’t still completely flushed it would’ve turned red all over again, but instead he bit his lip and turned his head to look the other way.

“I wanted to buy you a real present, you know. But you’re too damn hard to buy for.” 

Erwin chuckled, mouthing at the skin of his hand. “That’s alright, this was more than enough. I would’ve been happy with just you, anyway. You went through all this trouble-"

Levi scowled, his head still turned, but his eyes shifted to the side to look back at Erwin. 

“It wasn't trouble. Unless you count Hanji bothering the shit out of me while I was trying to bake. She kept trying to steal all the icing. Anyway, I just thought maybe you could stop working for five minutes since it was your birthday."

"Well, you got me too. Thank you."

Erwin bent, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips until Levi turned his head. He huffed, but kissed Erwin back, and he let his lips linger there gently for a few more seconds until Levi pulled away again. 

"You're kind of heavy, you know." He mumbled, shifting beneath him. 

"Sorry, I'll move." Erwin said, laughing softly. 

He sat up, pulling out from where his softening cock had still been lodged inside Levi. He found himself looking down between his spread legs, at the panties that were still partially pulled to the side over his cheeks. There was creamy looking white come leaking out all over them, and a line of it had trailed out of his ass from the head of his cock and spilled onto the bed. 

He stared for a second, and then without another thought grabbed the edges of Levi's panties and pulled. He jerked them off of his legs completely, ignoring Levi's surprised shout, and threw them onto the floor. Spreading his legs, he didn't waste another moment before he buried his face between them, opening his mouth to lick at the come that had oozed messily out of Levi’s hole.

"Erwin, what are you - shit!" Levi said, his curse turning into a drawn out moan as Erwin started cleaning him up eagerly. 

He licked all around his rim, mouthing at it before pushing his tongue inside, licking up into him and sucking out all of the come he could reach. He could taste its bitterness mixed with that of the oil, but underneath that was the familiar taste of Levi himself, and it was that which spurred him on. 

Beneath him, Levi was squirming because of the sensitivity, his moans at a pitch Erwin had only succeeded in getting him to a few times before. He had to grab at his thighs to hold him still, dragging him closer to his face so he could push his tongue deeper into his ass. He twisted it, lapping at him until he was sure there was no more come left that he could reach, and abruptly pulled away to sit up and wipe his mouth.

Levi was looking up at him, panting with his back arched again and clutching the sheets with both fists. After a second he relaxed, closing his open mouth and letting his legs slide down the bed. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t, and Erwin found it amusing that he seemed to be speechless for once.

“Sorry.” Erwin said, licking his lips. “I couldn’t help myself. I thought I’d be nice and clean you up.” 

“You’re disgusting, old man.”

“I’m surprised that’s the first time you’ve called me that tonight.”

Levi rolled his eyes, pausing for a moment before he sat up in front of Erwin suddenly to embrace him. “Happy Birthday, Erwin.” 

He mumbled the words quietly against his chest, and although Erwin had been caught off guard, he blinked once and slid his arms around Levi to hold him back.

“Thank you, Levi.” He said, sounding as sincere and thankful as he felt. He kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back before he dropped his arms. “Now, if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to finish off what’s left of that chocolate cake.”

Levi snorted, falling backwards onto the bed while Erwin got up. “Just come back when you’re done.” 

“Of course I will.” Erwin said. He gave him one last small smile and made his way into the other room, his steps feeling lighter than they had been in weeks.

Happiness was sometimes difficult to come by in their lives, but Levi had done a lot towards making him feel that way. Even if it was just for one day, or a few hours, he was grateful, touched that Levi had even thought to do any of this for him in the first place. He hoped Levi understood, how good it had made him feel. Either way, he decided, he was going to finish off the rest of this cake, and then go back into the other room and show him all over again.


End file.
